User talk:Tyrant Slayer
Why am I first? Because I have to! Thanks with the SO thing, I'm ready when you are with the story...but I'm bad with intros so...you go first (this weekend I'll read the other story so I'm updated). I think you should finish your cards (at least get two traps, I see what I can think of and you can play with the idea), but on your sandbox talk I put and idea. I need in truth one more trap(I'm going to use 5, 1 Monster, 2 Spell, 2 Trap which should be a hint). Remember my dream, well I forgot to tell you but in our double duel, are opponents were Demise and Ruin, in our story they should be like elites, but not Main Antagonists. Ok I said that wrong. Lets say we have (Villian=V) V1 and V2 (1 & 2 are "seasons" 2 is the big Villian), D&R will be like the right/left hand men od which every Villian. So there we go. And I think I mentioned this but my Ultimate monster will be in the second "season", until then beware of CDD and BESD (and of cousre SO). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:50, 22 May 2008 (UTC) * Da*n, okay one flaw, The "Cyberdark Dragon" equipped with this card does not increase its ATK by its own effect. wouldn't that negate the equiption ATK gain? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:12, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ** Well I mowed my lawn today, and you know what that means...HEATSTROKE, yay. Well not so much. I was thinking of the story and the arrival of my card. Now you could compare it to when Yugi/Kaiba/Joey recieve the Legendary Dragon (Anything after battle city I really don't know of because they showed the first part of the arrival of Hermos episode) but I think thats how we should receive our powerful cards. Well I'm going to see what I can come up with. CHECK YOUR SANDBOX! :)Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *** Thanks that will work. Well I started to read "The Best Friends" duel story thing and I came across a few cards that have not been made, I'll post them later, but you had "Rise of the Dragon Lords" and "King of the Dragon Lords" so with your new card you can fuse him with king if you wanted(like Dragon Master Knight). You know I find it ironic that we made so many freakin "Dragon Lords" cards yet UTD-RoD has victory Dragon instead of Darkblaze(oh and I just noticed this but your "king of Dragon Lords" from the story is almost the same as UTD-RoD)... we should make a Victory Dragon Fusion. Lets put it on your userpage, but I would like to have a link on mine to it for convenience. Well hopefully later I will add one of my final three (I'm planing on starting with 5 new cards in the story but I sure more will come. :) ) What do you think. One last question/comment: how do you make a line go across the page (not ? but I think it is like ----- or something) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 15:18, 25 May 2008 (UTC) **** You suck(line 19 Haha XD ) I take it there was nothing wrong with Disciple of Darklight (don‘t get your hopes up with “Darklight Nova”)? And with shining obliteration, all I can say is thank for I have decided to say "screw it, so waht if gains 100, if they can stop me with that they can't stop me without it!" (so true). Though we have just started I'm going to add my Heatstroke/final card summon so it is still fresh. It will be a part 1 of 2, I guessing when you unlock your symbol card (every card I make on this site I will "Unlock"). Don't expect my edit now I plan to write it and type it during the week (I may be busy). so until then... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ***** I added stuff to your sandbox and my part of the story. You have Fans!!! Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:43, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ****** Okay I'm not sure if you noticed but I put my part of the story in (day after you put in yours). Gear Kaiser told me he created a part of the story (seperate storyline/expanded Universe). And I have some ideas I will post on that talk page tell em what you think. Check sandbox. Check this. and I may be making quite a few cards sone (goal=15!) so when they are up could you edit them (and post any comments, ideas, thoughts, etc.). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ******* I was thinking of posting a theme, and this one was not really a winner but you may need to hear it Watch this. You should know my view on death, it is on my page, read they code at the bottom, if that helps tell me, if you are still struggling, talk to someone as you have. Smoking what, actually I don’t want to know, but I know this because my brother, who smokes told me, that when he tried to quit he had some F**KED-UP dreams. You are aloud to tell me anything, if it make you feel better, just keep you mind off the deepness of that subject unless you can, like me, accept it. Clarification: I do not “dream” as I sleep, only while I am awake. Possible theme 1 & Possible theme 2. Oh, and it's interesting how you bring this up today, because my grandpa just died today. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:44, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ******** It's okay, I have accepted death as a natural phase in life so it does not bother me. When you get the chance, can you check the cards in my sandbox? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ********* Look here. Okay I’m going to point this out now, but because summer is here I probably will write down my installment tomorrow after yours. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:54, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ********** That continuation was better than most episodes I have seen. Haha. I look forward to your next one. But I have a question, who is your favorite Charmer, I like Wynn, and I was thinking two of them could be like guides or play another role in the story. What do you think? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:37, 7 June 2008 (UTC) This was posted on you User Page --Dmaster Soy booster master otra vez, no s por molestar pero porque no puedo poner los Duelist Packs en Yugioh Wikia?.Solo quiero saber porque, gracias Is it my turn? I mentioned I would get my part done within a day, now I'm just making sure when you said "Tonight I'll write my new continuation", were you inferring after I write/type my part? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:53, 7 June 2008 (UTC) * Okay I'll get started. You will probably see it tomarrow, we have a bad storm right now (tornado watch) and its about 22:00. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:23, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ** Here I go... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:31, 8 June 2008 (UTC) *** Before I do anything may I ask if I can switch SWM and SDM? Reason why: SWM summon his card form who destroyed Hunter Dragon by 200 points meaning it has 1900, which is SDM ATK...and it fits better with what I wrote. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:53, 8 June 2008 (UTC) **** I knew you would like her. anyway I should be done within the next half hour...if ofcourse nothing intervenes. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:17, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ***** I finished my part, but I have a question because I may have to fix it, if one player loses their Life Points in a duel involving a partner does that team fail or does it become 2-on-1? I just wanted to know...how does his page make you feel? I just watch the last for “duels” (not episodes) of Gx and…it was freakin awesome. You would really like the duel between Jaden and Darkness. In the duel between Jaden, Jesse, and Yusuke (Battle Royal a.k.a. Three way) Jaden and Jesse used two cards that I think we should put in our duels (They can be obtained by purchase with Duel Points - like in video games). Here they are: 1 & 2. And would you like to see my ultimate card now or wait till we get there in the story? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:08, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ****** Guess who just joined? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ******* Are you okay? I have not heard from you for a while so...yeah. In case of emergency do this: If you have become a Zombie reply by saying "bbbbrrrrraaaiiiinnnnssss", If you are mad at me (Yes I have considered this) tell me why so I can at least come up with an excuse, if you are busy, don't feel like talking or can't talk tell and for how long (if keyboard). In other news I came up with some ideas for the story... ... ...if you want to here them tell and I will post them on the stories talk page. I came up for a possible name for that trap (try to mess with it a little). And that is about it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ******** The above questions are more important but I am planning on making a fild spell for Dragons, do you have a suggestions on what it should do (No revive stuff because you already have that card :) ). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:49, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ********* Good to see you are okay. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:11, 17 June 2008 (UTC) You're Back... ...(da*n it(kidding(Da*n it all, I'm don't feel like dealing with these things))) XD...anyway you may want to go over my last few(hundred) comments (some were questions others comments about the story etc.) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:46, 20 June 2008 (UTC) * Ace has a present for you on his user page. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ** List of things you have to check and comment on 1. Say hello to Ace, because he is now here on this site, 2.A list of “The Best Friends” cards are in your sandbox (and I created the trap cards name) , 3. Check story talk page (Question are double duels in our story like Lumis & Umbra vs. Yugi & Kaiba (each player has 4000 LP/if one loses it becomes 2-on-1) or Jaden & Aster vs. Sarina 1 & 2 (8000 total) 4. I am making a field spell for ALL dragons…do you have any suggestions, 5. I thought you may like to make a Victory Dragon Fusion. 6. I watch two duels: one was Jaden vs. Nightshroud, the other was Jaden vs. Jesse vs. Yusuke. I think you would like both but they are relatively long…would you like to watch them? I want to say there is more but I can’t think of anything??? See ya. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Need Help You're an admin on Yugioh Wikia, right? One of the main admins there has blocked me. I can't email anyone, so it would be nice if somebody cleared up the issue. I don't know why I'm blocked, but it says I'm a security risk. I'm confused. Boss Giovanni 16:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Are you gone or do you just ignore the people who aren't your best friends? Why aren't you answering? Boss Giovanni 23:32, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ** Hey Giovanni, he is probably on vacation. Give him a break. He will answer you when he is here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:00, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I do have some dislike against Pokepedia, forgive me for that. Master of Vandals and I used to be friends on Wikia. This is why I don't agree with the inappropriate username policy: Master of Vandals was just a nickname, it didn't have to do with valdalizing. Beacause of this I DO NOT agree that In''appropriate Username is a valid excuse for banning. But he did vandalize some pages in the end and ended up getting banned from several places. We don't talk anymore. As for my ban, whether you unblock me or not is your choice. I don't really want to destroy anything; that was more of a joke than a threat. I'm not a vandal, and I wouldn't try to vandalize Pokepedia. Boss Giovanni 19:08, 5 July 2008 (UTC) I agree on all conditions except one: Do I really have to censor the word "crap"? However, my friends and I are currently working on other wikis than the YuGiOh one, so I might not be as good an editor as previously planned. Boss Giovanni 00:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) News for you I sent you a couple e-mails. Please respond to them as soon as possible. L I will also be starting on a few projects here soon. I would apprecaite your help. L Please talk to me as soon as possible. I have something rather interesting to tell you. It involves the card that I have been working on. L 20:46, 5 July 2008 (UTC) '''We have a REALLY BIG PROBLEM'. L 06:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Story Well I added some to it. But don't write anything yet. Right now I am going to add more. When I am done I was thinking of adding some room so Ace can write too (that is your decision). But at the end of the part I am working on I will leave some ideas I have (which you can do whatever you like with). So...yeah. Ummm look on Ace's page (he has a card for you), Look at you sandbox (I completed the Trap idea-tinker with it or make it whatever) and could you check my sandbox (spell/grammer check it and I need help with two parts 1. ideas with a dragon field spell and 2 with my field spell which I just need a way to put "it can't be removed when another field spell activates and won't destroy a field spell when it gets to the field"). Bye for now. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) * Okay I just added a lot of sh*t to the story...read it (In oder for me to continue after you...you must make the trap card in you sandbox, because I can't...really). :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:53, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ** About the story ummm...I think we should rewrite some stuff (I added Ace in but if he does not comeback...then wtf...we could do a memorial to him as if he were dead XD). But I added some plot I would rather not have (intro ducing my Cyberdarks and Blue-eyes very early). Tell me what you think about that Idea. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:16, 31 July 2008 (UTC) *** I heard this song and it made me think about you and your dragon lords. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 05:05, 11 August 2008 (UTC) **** Just checking up...I guess I missed your birthday...it was sometime in October I know. If you ever come back...for a decent amonut of time that is, we could use your help here. Lately Chaos josh and I have been working on this site and it's becoming less of an embarassment and more of a home. So enjoy life ner vod, and I'll see you if you return. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:39, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ***** Sh**, I did the above 10 days before you came back. You caught me at one of my weaker moments, but I'm glad you're back, my only question is, how long or are you staying? ----- I'm not sure if you forgot this site, but yeah, I'm still here. Well I have a few questions and a few comments to make...as always. 1. How are you doing in school, that was one of your excuses for why you were not here and I hope you are doing well in it. 2. I plan to revise the story sometime in the future so that conflicts between pieces are resolved, characters can be added, and plot can be expanded. By "expanded" I'm mean like an anime or a tv show, in which different stories and events will occur. So far all I need to are three things: 1. Your Permission, 2 Your current "wish" decklist (a "wish" deck is a deck composed of cards you don't own (they have to be real) and that work in your current deck) (any anime/manga and made-up cards should pe put in a seperate decklist, like the card "Tyrant Wing")(Advanced Format please. Add one forbidden card into the anime/manga card decklist) 3. I need some of your ideas. when I last wrote I typed twice the amount you did to start the story. I don't want to become a "fanfic" nazi so-to-say, so if I ever do go over the deeep end of creativity I would like to make sure I incorperate some of your ideas, thoughts, views and facts that you think should be added. (Note: If Ace is gone, what do we do to his character? Should we kill him off like they do with tv shows? XD) Other than that I have been helping Chaos josh with this site so any help you can provide will be greatly appreciated. Oh and by the way, your parents are lucky. Hell for the past 4-6 months you have been helping them with their shop. I'm sure you're just as great of a help there as you are on wiki's. Oh and as I have mentioned, I do go on the IRC, but I'm not on during the late hours, so if you still go on and by any chance I am on, we could duel and discuss other events. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:48, 4 January 2009 (UTC) * You b*****d! Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ** Check out the above. And if you want...wanna duel? D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 10Reaper01's question *Hey, you might not know me but I'm a friend of D.Master. I was reading your story and it was awsome. I was wondering if I could be in it. Please reply. --10reapaer01 18:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hey it's you * Hey (I keep confusing you with Dmaster) I like your card images. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:22, 6 September 2008 (UTC) help? XD Master 21:26, 7 October 2008 (UTC) That's a pretty good story you got there. You think you can help me with a project or two? I don't know whether to continue them or "leave to die." Shoop da Whoop! The Satanists You're Back Been a long time. Please contact me as soon as possible. L 18:44, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Please contact me asap. L 02:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Story and Stuff While you have been gone I have been working on some plot ideas and other things in order to create a fulfilling story. Ace and I had already talked about his character. I'd preferred we played just because I think it would make the game more complex, like in the anime. I suggest that if you want ti use Victory Dragon...remake him as a legal card. If you want you can even give him a revival based deck. If you look at my trunk and my workshop, you will notice I have a lot of ideas in the process, which brings me back to my original question: Since you are not here lately, would it be okay with you if I wrote the story in a word document and someday in the future send it to you? D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) * You on now? 2:35am my time. ^^ D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:45, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ** Ever use the IRC? D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 07:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *** This is a base deck that I was thinking you should use in the story. Victory Dragon isn't in it, but will be added. Edit it as you see fit. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) **** Do you think you could edit that deck and make kind of a Character profile (your character's design, experiences, personality, etc.) D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ***** Yeah...ummm...I'm planning on making our opponent's decks more tournament style (faster and stronger) and besides the fact I'd like to see you change up the deck so it is extremly powerful for a Revival Dragon deck...but it is also made up of 69 cards, which is over the legal limit. :/ D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) * Okay, so I asked a good friend of mine to look at a format I made of your deck and to make a more tournament/advanced format version of it. Now I think it's pretty powerful, but I just think you should look at it and I did critique it a bit so just take it as it is, for he may change it. It's on my sandbox's talk page at the bottom (his is the bottom one). D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 10:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ** Okay, well I posted a deck in response to yours. I know this required a lot of sacrifice for your deck, but we're so close to making this a perfect as possible. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks, but it's still in the works. If you can post comments under Bluedog's and my decks. Darkblaze may still go in, I just need to work on the deck some more, it's one of many that I am helplessly working on (Note: Dragon Lords is the name of the TCG one, while Great Dragon). I was thinking about making a legal Victory Dragon, like what they are doing with the Egyptian Gods. And yes, I was planing on including created cards...but in as limited sense. I am slowly making progress on this, but I am still hitting some bumbs in the road so...come up with some ideas for your deck and we'll be good. D.Kaiser (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:17, December 19, 2009 (UTC)